Ships constructed from a plurality of modules (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,505, granted June 3, 1969, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention) are being delivered for fitting to the specific requirement of a user. In military applications, these ships frequently require extensive electronic systems. These electronic systems are placed in the ship as one or more electronic suites. The complexity of these systems, which require periodic check-out, maintenance, and overhaul and repair, and the efficient utilization of space within each ship present a continuing problem not only to the ship designers but also the out-fitters.